The Fight
by danagirl3496
Summary: this is a Drew and Bianca story. drew gets into a fight with Vince and some other drama. she loses his memory. what will Bianca do when she has to tell him something that will change his life forever Rated T and don't forget to comment and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This a new story that I came up with tell me what you thing.  
**

Chapter 1

Drew POV

Bianca and I have been going out for about 3 and a half months. If I do say so she is quite good in the bed. She is the best. But it's not just that I really do love her. I can believe that I'm saying that about her I am Drew Torres saying that I love a girl.

When I was walking down the hall at Degrassi I saw her. She looked sad. I was about to stop her. But she saw me and walked the other way. After school today I am going to have to talk to her.

"Hey Adam have you seen Bee around" I asked my brother.

"Yeah I saw her I thought that she was coming this way." He said

"Oh" I said and walked away.

I was on my way to foot ball practice. I saw her in her car. I ran over to the car.

"Hey bee. I haven't seen you all day. Are you avoiding me or something?" I asked opening the passengers door.

"Drew we might have a problem" she said looking out the window.

"What kind of problem" I said with fear in my voice.

"That guy Vince he is after me" she said trying not to cry.

"Oh baby don't cry everything will be ok" I said giving her a hug.

"We will go to the cops" I said

"No Drew we can't go to the cops if we do Vince and his goons will kill the both of up." She said started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to my place" she said.

When we got to Bianca house Vince was outside in front of her house. She walked up to the car. I can see something in his hand. I think that it is a knife.

"Baby we have to go he has a knife" I said and grabbed the wheel.

"No I don't want him to scare me anymore" she said getting out of the car.

"Bee get back in the dam car" I yelled getting out of the car after her.

"Why can you leave me alone Vince" she asked

"You know why bee" he said walking closer to her.

Bianca POV

I can believe that Vince was at my house. I don't know what to do anymore I just want this all to go away. But I know that will never happen.

" I don't want to do this anymore Vince." I said taking a step back from him.

I saw that Drew got out of the car. I wish that he would just say out of these thing some times. But I should know better by now.

"Bee get back in that car" Drew said getting in front of me.

"No Drew you get back in that car. This is not your fight its mine" I said looking him in the eyes.

"She is right boy get back in the car and let me and the slut talk" he said pointing that knife at Drew.

"Please Drew" I begged.

"No" he said walking closer to Vince.

I can see that Vince is getting mad. His face is red. I don't want him to hurt Drew he is the best thing that happened in my life. Vince can't take him away because I don't want to sell his dam drugs any more.

"So are you going to sell or not" he asked me

"No I'm done with all this" I said

"Then I guess you are going to have to see your boy in the hospital from now on" Vince said as he stabbed Drew in the stomach.

"NO DREW" I yelled and ran to him.

His body was not moving.

"Drew your going to be ok you have to be ok. I love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I need you. Drew you can't leave me I'm pregnant." I said as I called 911.

** A/N-So what do you thing of the new story.**

Review

Comment

5 reviews get a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bianca**** POV**

When I got to the hospital with Drew I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen in the ambience the paramedics had an oxygen mask on him. They said that Drew was not responding which meant one of two thing. He was in shock or something could have happened to his brain. When he fell. I was trying my best not to cry. I was the one that had to call his parents. His mom was yelling at me over the phone saying this is all your fault.

"Do you know if Drew is going to be ok," I asked Adam as we sat in the waiting room.

"I hope so. I don't know what I would do if I lost my brother," he said trying not to cry.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost him to." I said putting my hand on my stomach.

I felt like I was going to fall asleep. But I knew I couldn't I had to stay awake. I kept thing about what happened. It is all my fault. That this is happening to the love of my life. I was the one who brought him to my house in my car. Why didn't I just let him going to his football practice instead of bring him to my house. I was being a stupid person I was only thing about myself. I wanted Vince to leave me and Drew alone. And it is not just me and Drew and more now there is another life in the mix the one that Drew and I created. I haven't told Drew I was going to tell him this weekend when we were going to go on our date. The little creation or what his mother would call it our little problem.  
I saw her walk out of the ER doors. She looking happy but not happy at the same time.

"How is he" I asked getting up.

"The Doctor said that he will be ok. They got the bleeding to stop in his abdomen. The only thing they said it that he might not remember some thing. We will have to see what he wakes up then we will know for sure" she said holding back sobs as she told Adam and I.

"When can we see him" Adam asked getting up and giving his mom a hug.

"You can go now but only one at a time. When your father comes out Adam you can go." She said acting like I was not even there.

Adam dad came out and Adam went in it just left me and Drew parent. I could not even look them in the eyes. Tears stared to run down my face. I could not stop thing of Drew in there fighting for his life and it is all my fault. I should have stayed in that car. Why didn't I listen to him.

" Bianca we need to know what happen how this happen to Drew. You need to tell us ok." She said

"Ok it all started when I was not talking to Drew all day at school today. He thought I was mad at him or something. When he saw me in my car when he was walking to his football practice. He came over asked what was wrong with me. I getting mad at him and I had to tell him that that" I chocked a tears ran down my face I could not do this.

"You have to tell me more. It will help Drew just tell me," she said

"I had to tell him that this guy Vince I use to sell Drug for wanted me to sell again and I said no I didn't want to. Drew and I were on the way to my house we were going talk about what we were going to do about this. But when we got there Vince was there. He didn't look happy. I got out of the car even though Drew told me to get back in the car. But I told him that this is my mess and he needed to get back in the car. Drew did the complete opposed of what I said. He got out and Vince and I stared to fight. Vince pulled out a knife. Then Drew got in front of me. Vince stabbed Drew and said you going to have to see your little boyfriend in hospital for now on," I said cry and sobbing.

"So it's that kid Vince who did this," Drew father said.

"Yeah but if I would have stayed in the car nun of this would have happened," I said looking down at the floor"

Just as we finished talking Adam walked in. He looked like he had been crying like the rest of us. Then it hit me. I am the next one to go and see Drew. I was scared and I felt like my stomach did a back flip.

"It's your turn Bianca " Adam said sitting down next to his mom.

"Ok" I said getting up from my chair.

I walked over to the door I looked at it. I too in a must need beep breath and went into the ER.

"Hi what room is Drew Torros in," I asked.

"He is in room 3," she said pointing to the room.

"Thank you," I said walking away.

I was at the door. I saw his name on it I did not what to think I want to go in. I really do. But I don't at the same time. I opened the door and what I saw what Drew but it wasn't him. There were wired coming out of him from everywhere. I did this. I put him here. I went over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to him. I picked up Drew hand which had and IV in it. He was so pall.

"Drew if you can hear me I want to tell you that I'm so sorry I should have listened to you," I said with more tears running down my face.

"I shouldn't have got out of the car. I should be the one that is hurt not you."

I don't know if I should tell him about the baby or not. Should I wait until he is fully awake to tell him. I don't know what to do anymore.

As I was about to leave the room I heard a nosy coming from Drew I turned and saw that his eyes are opening. I ran over to the bed.

"Drew baby are you ok? How do you feel?" I asked holding his hand.

"Sorry but who are you? He asked

SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE FIGHT.

DO YOU THINK THAT DREW WILL REMEMBER HIS FAMILY OR NOT.

WHAT IS BIANCA GOING TO DO ABOUT THE BABY.

REVIEW

REVIEW

COMMENT

COMMNENT

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION SEND ME A PM

Danagirl3496


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey people here is chapter 3 of the fight. I am looking for a bata reader. If anyone want to be it just PM me is leave a review saying that you want to do it. I would really appreciate it. Thank you and I am going to be updating a lot more know that it is the summer.

Drew POV

I opened my eyes and I saw this beautiful girl I have ever seen right in front of me. I wonder if she is my nurse. No she can't be she looks to young to be a nurse. I don't know who this girl is but I do know is that she is a very sexy girl.

"Drew you don't know who I am?" she asked trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure that we have ever met. I would have remembered meeting a pretty girl like you," I said looking at the girl.

The girl didn't say anything she ran out of the room. When she came back she had other people with here. A man in a white coat, a woman who looked like she has been crying a lot. Then there was a man and a boy who were standing next to the woman.

"Hi Drew I am a doctor. You have been in a very bad accident," the doctor said.

I just looked at him why do all of them keep calling me Drew.

"Why do you keep calling Drew and who are you people," I said looking at all of them.

"That you name. You don't know who any of these people are?" the doctor said.

"I don't know who I am. I just woke up in this bed," I said getting made.

Why do these people keep asking questions that I don't know the answers to. I wish I could just go back to sleep and none of this would have happened.

"Drew honey you name is Andrew Jay Torres. But everyone calls you Drew because you thought Andrew was to formal you wanted something more yelled back," the woman said coming over to the bed and put her hand on my cheek.

"Who are you all," I asked pointing to the all of them.

"I am your mother" she said running her hand through my hair.

"I'm your dad and this you brother Adam" the man said pointing to the boy next to him.

"Who's she," I asked making eyes contact with her.

"I'm Bianca your girl friend," she said with tears running down her face.

I couldn't believe that the most beautiful girl I have ever seen my girlfriend. This is going to be the best. I hope that she goes to the same school as I do.

Bianca POV

I was so happy the Drew was up and talking. The only bad thing is that he doesn't know who anyone is. He doesn't even know who he is. That is the scary part. How am I suppose to tell him about the baby. This is going to be so bad I can't so this. I'm going to have to get an abortion but I really don't want to kill something that Drew and I created together out of love. I think that might kill me. I really don't like to think about this I always end up getting myself upset.

"You're my girlfriend," Drew asked.

"Yeah I am I have been for the last four months" I said walking over to the bed.  
"Wow you know that you are very beautiful," he said looking at me up and down.

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled ad blushed at him. I don't think I have ever blushed at what Drew has said to me.

"When can I leave this place," Drew said.

"In a day or two," the doctor said leaving the room.

Two days later Drew POV

I was finally out of the hospital and I have been remembering some things. I remember my mom and dad and even Adam I just don't have any memory of Bianca. I don't get it why can't I remember her. The doctor said that the accident that I was in was a stabbing. I was stabbed in the lower stomach. My parent won't tell me what happened to me. I really wish they would tell me and stop thinking that I need them to protect me. I am going to have to ask Bianca when I got back to school. I found out that she goes to the same school as me and we are in the same grade so I will know one person I hope once I go back everything will come back and I will be back to myself. Adam told me that I am on the football team and basketball team. So I found out that I am a jock wow that's great. Mom told me that I am going to start school again on Monday so I am happy. I just need to be patient with my memory.

A/N SO WHAT DO YOU THINK

COMMENT

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I know I have no update in a long time but I am going to try and update as much as I can I really don't have any reason why I have not.

**Drew POV**

Today is my first day back to school since I got out of the hospital. Im happy I am going back because it will help with my memory and everything. Adam told me that I have almost all my class with that girl Bianca which I am happy about. I hope that I am going to get to know her again.

When I go to school I meet Bianca in the front of the school. She is going to show me to all my class which was cool of here. I was thinking about asking her if she wanted to go out after school so we can hang out and talk and stuff. I really hope that she says yes.

"Hey Bianca how are you today," I asked smiling at her.

"I'm fine Drew, do you remember me at all today," she asked.

I really hate when Bianca would ask me that she knew if I remember anything I would tell her. It makes me feel so stupid. I would never tell her that though.

"No not really sorry. Maybe if we hung out after school that will help me remember," I said hopping that she will say yes.

"Drew I think that would be a good idea," she said smiling.

She took my hand and showed me to all my classes. The day went by pretty fast which was good. The only thing that was on my mind was Bianca and what we were going to do after school. I think we should go back to my place. My parents are not going to be home so we will be alone and talk.

"So where do you want to hang out," she asked.

"Umm how about we go back to my place. Nobody is there so we can be alone," I said

"I think that would be great Drew," she said as we started to walk to my place.

When we go to my house it only took us like 5 minutes. I only live about 5 or 6 blocks for the school. We went down to the basement.

"You want to watch a movie or something Bianca," I asked looking through movies.

"Umm yeah but first I really need to talk to you," she said taking a seat on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about," I asked.

"Umm before the accident with Vince," she posed.

"Bianca what are you trying to tell me. I'm sorry I can't remember but can you please just tell me," I demanded.

"Fine, Drew I'm pregnant your going to be a father but you can't even remember who I am. Which I don't understand because you remember your mom, dad, Adam and even Katie but you can't remember your girlfriend that is pregnant with your child," she yelled and cried.

I don't know what to say. I just stared. I was in shock I got a girl pregnant. I feel like a dick. I can't even look her in the eyes. My stomach is doing back flips. How the hell am I going to take care of a child. I'm still in high school. I can barely remember my babys mother.

"Bianca I'm sorry," I said looking away from her.

"You are sorry for making love to me Drew," she yelled and left .

**A/N so what do you think **

**Comment **

**Review**

**Danagirl3496**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- so here is the next chapter of The Fight. I am trying to update a lot. But I do have a lot of story's going on so it is going to take some time but I promise that I will finish this story and my others. **

**The Fight Chapter 5**

**Bianca POV**

How can he be sorry for making love to me. Drew doesn't even remember doing it. How can I ask him to be a father. I don't know what to do. Tears are running down my face. I'm sick to my stomach. I get up and walk to the door. I can't look at him.

"Bianca I'm no sorry that I made love to you. I'm sorry that I got you pregnant," Drew said walking over to me and he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Drew what are we going to do. I'm too young to be a mom and you are too young to be a dad," I cried.

"Bee we will get through this and I will try and remember things. I will get a job. I will take care of both of you," Drew said and kissed my four head.

"I really hope you are right Drew," I said as we walked over to the couch.

"Bee did you go to the doctor yet," Drew asked.

"No I haven't, not yet I was hoping that you would come with me," I asked.

"Yeah of course o will go with you," he said.

I felt my eyes get heavy. I feel asleep with my head on Drew's chest. This is the first time I slept without having the thoughts in the back of my head.

"Drew what's going on here," I heard his mom ask.

"Nothing we were watching a movie and Bianca feel asleep,"

"Oh it's getting late I think you wake her up she needs to go home," she said.

"Bianca you need to wake up," Drew said moving my hair out of my face.

"What," I said sleepily.

"It's getting late you want me to call you a cab or do you want to stay the night here," he asked.

"Could I stay here I don't want to go home," I said putting my face into his chest.

"Why not Bee," he asked putting his head on mine.

"I haven't told my aunt that I'm pregnant yet. I'm afraid of what she is going to say she already pissed that I'm with her. She going to be more pissed when I tell her that I am pregnant," I said trying not to cry.

"You want me to go with you to tell her," Drew asked.

"Yeah would you," I asked.

" Yes I would but first I think we should tell my mom and dad," Drew said.

"Ok,"

We both got up from the couch and went up stairs. Drew's mom was doing dishes in the kitchen.

"Hey mom can Bianca stay the night it's already late and I don't think she should be taking a cab home this late," Drew said putting his arm around me.

"Your right Drew. Fine but Drew you will sleep in the basement and Bianca can sleep in your room," she said turning off the water.

"We have something we want to tell you. Can we go and sit at the table," Drew said.  
We all walked over to the table and to a set.

"What do you want to tell me. Drew are you starting to remember more," she asked.

"Yeah I am but that's not what we want to tell you," Drew said talking my hand.

"Then what is it," she asked staring us down.

"I'm pregnant," I said looking her in the eyes.

She didn't say anything she just looked at both of us and shock her head I could tell she was pissed off.

"How do you know that the child is Drew's. It has been almost a month since that kid shot him. You could have gone and slept with someone you whore. That is what you are Bianca a whore," he said.

I got up and ran out of the house. How could she think I would cheat on Drew I love him.

A/N so what do toy think?

Comment

Follow!

Review!

Favorite!

DANAGIRL3496


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Drew pov**

Bianca and I were telling my mom that Bianca is pregnant. My mom got really pissed I don't blame her for getting pissed but she has no right to call my girlfriend a whore even though I am having a hard time remembering things I know Bianca isn't a whore and she would never cheat on me.

"Mom why the hell did you call her a whore whats wrong with you," I yelled and ran out of the door after Bianca.

I saw her sitting on the curb she had her head down her arms were around her knees. She looks like she has been crying. I walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"My mom didn't mean what she said,"

"Drew both of us know she did. But you have to know you have been the only guy I have been with Drew I love you," she said looking me in the eyes.

Then it all clicked I remember everything. Bianca and I were on our way to her place when Vince was there waiting for us. Bianca told me to get back into the car and that he had a knife. But I didn't listen to her. I had to be the hero and protect her from him. But what did I get nothing I lost my memory of what happened.

"Bianca I remember everything baby. I remember who you are and what happened. It's not your fault it was mine. You told me me to get back into the car but I didn't listen to you. I could have gotten you and the baby killed. I'm a hearable person," I said looking away from her.

"You remember everything," she said looking at me like I a am crazy.

"Yeah I do. I remember the night we mad that baby," I said putting my hand on her stomach.

"Dew," she said tears running down her face.

"Yeah B,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," and I kissed her.

We kissed for what felt like forever. Then I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see that is was Adam. I got up and ran over to him and picked him up.

"Adam," I yelled.

"Drew put me down,"

"Adam I remember everything bro," I said.

"Are you serious," Adam yelled.

"Yeah,"

"Oh my god we have to go tell mom and dad," Adam yelled.

"NO I don't want to talk to mom," I said looking a Bianca.

"Why what happened?" he asked.

"Bianca is pregnant and mom accused her of cheating on me and that the baby isn't mine," I said.

"You're pregnant," Adam said looking at Bianca.  
"Yeah you're going to be an uncle,"  
"Wow Drew,"  
"Tell mom and dad I'm staying over at Bianca's tonight," I said.  
Bianca and I went over to her place. Nobody was there. It was nice it was only is. I get to spend some time with my girl. We went into her room.  
"I'm tired do you just want to go to sleep. I had enough excitement for one night," Bianca said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah that is fine as long as I get to hold you. And know that you are safe. That's all that matter to me," I said and kissed her.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back

She went into her bathroom. She was in there for a long time. I went over to the door and knocked on it.

"Bianca are you ok?" I asked walking in.

Then I saw her she had her head in the toilet. I ran over to her and took her in my arms.

"Bianca are you ok?" I asked again.

"Yeah I just don't feel that good," she said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Lets get you to bed," I said picking her up. I put her in bed and laid down next to her.

"Bianca you should get some sleep," said giving her a kiss on the head.

After that I fell asleep I dreamed of Bianca and my baby. How our life will change. How I am going to take care of them I am the man that is my reusability to care for them.

**Bianca POV**

I woke up and I looked at the clock it was around 9. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to see my aunt.

"Bianca I told you no guy over past 11,"

"Really you started this right now. I bet there is a guy in your room," I yelled.

Then a man came out of my aunt's room. He looked like he was high. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. I can't fight him back because of the baby that makes it even harder

"What the fuck is going on here," he said looking at me.

Drew please wake up. Please Drew.

"Nothing baby my niece and I are talking that all," she said taking his hand in hers.

"I think the little Bitch has to go don't you Sammy," she said walking over to me.

I ran as fast as I could to my room. The only thing I thought about was keeping the baby safe.

"DREW DREW WAKE UP, DREW," I yelled and locked the door.

"What," Drew said jumping out of the bed.

"We have to get out of here my aunts boyfriend is high. I don't know what he will do," I yelled.

"Bee calm down everything is going to be ok," he said pulling me into a hug

"Bianca will go back to my place even though I don't want to be there,"

Drew and I got dressed and climbed out the window and we made our way to my car and next stop Drew place. I hope his mom will talk to us and not just yell at us.

"Are you ready to face her again," Drew said as we walked into the house.

"Drew is that you," his mom asked.

"Yeah mom it's me and Bianca," he said and we walked into the living room.

"Drew Adam told me that you remember everything. I am so happy," she said giving him a hug.

_**A/N so what do you people thing **_

_**Comment**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite**_

_**Danagirl3496**_


End file.
